powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 29: The Secret Inside Story of a Mother and Child's Tears
is the twenty-ninth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the second part of the "Kameo" story with his transformation into a new human form; as well as the beginning of a two-part story connected to the fate of Kou of the Howling New Star and the search by the Gorma Triumvirate for the powers of Hell. Synopsis When the Dairanger learn the truth regarding Kou and Kibaranger, they likewise gain a dire warning from his mother about his parentage and a countdown towards a shifted alliance for him. Plot Rin is running after Kou on his skateboard as he rides telling the female to try and catch him before Shoji nearly runs into him; Rin claims he still needs to finish his homework as Tenmaranger jokes he's a kid and Rin's acting like his mom! Out of nowhere, Kou hears a voice calling for him and sees a vision of his mother standing and calling; making him drop his skateboard and run for her until she suddenly vanishes, making him wonder where she went as she keeps calling out. Meanwhile, a boy is abducted from his bike by a hook from a fishing line pulling him away; but before the can pursue, a strange hooded man with a leaf harmonica appears before Shoji, Rin and Kou, asking for time to introduce himself but doing so in a super-fast speech as "Fast-Talking Wanderer", born of the Gorma Palace. Shoji confirms him as a Gorma Minion while Rin tries to confirm him as the child abductor; which he does stating he has taken three already. The Dairanger ask for them back but Fast-Talking Wanderer says that's not possible, forcing Shoji and Rin to transform; the Gorma Minion states he doesn't particularly dislike the Dairanger but will fight back against them as he summons Cotporos to attack and Hououranger tells Kou to run away. Byakko tells him to transform into Kibaranger as he joins the battle with Rin and Shoji making short work of the minions and the white Ranger kicking Fast-Talking Wanderer and Byakko stating he should bow his head to him; Shoji mentioning he's always stealing the show and wondering who he is; but Kibaranger keeps saying it's a secret as Byakko sings as such. The other Dairanger arrive with Fast-Talking Wanderer confirming them all there as he turns into his Gorma Minion form as a robed microphone. He prepares a "Tongue Twister Bomb"; if anyone can't say them exactly as Fast-Talking Wanderer does, the bomb explodes as he lights the fuse. The first one goes "The Customer Next Door Eats a Lot of Persimmons", making Shoji catch it and screw it up blowing up in his hands. The next, "Three Frogs Hopping, Six Frogs Hopping", is caught by Daigo, who likewise fails and explodes. Followed by "Who Left the Bamboo Tree Leaning on the Bamboo Fence"; Ryo tells the others to not catch it but gets it himself and falls for the explosion. Fast-Talking Wanderer then threatens Kibaranger; but he begins to hear his mother's voice yelling out to him again in a vision, making him speak even transformed and run to her before it vanishes again as he keeps screaming. Fast-Talking Wanderer throws out his bomb as "Tokyo Patent Bureau" onto Kibaranger's back; Byakko tells him to say something but his despair makes him explode and blow out of Kibaranger form, dropping Byakko and the Kibaranger and flying into a tree yelling for Rin to save him, making the Dairanger realize he's Kibaranger! Fast Talking Wanderer, realizing Kibaranger is a kid, realizes he still needs kids for his plan and pulls out his fishing rod to grab him and send him flying before vanishing. At Dairanger Headquarters, Shoji slams Kou's equipment down angered that the kid was Kibaranger; Ryo wonders if Kaku knew but Byakko apologizes for keeping the secret as the team becomes shocked that the sword actually can talk as the sword states they hid the truth due to Kibaranger still being a kid; and if others found out, they wouldn't respect him. Byakko claims there was another reason why they did it; but they're interrupted by a female voice calling out for the Dairanger to listen to her. From the orb above the headquarters, a vision of Kou's mother appears stating that she told Byakko not to tell them before introducing herself and thanking the sword for keeping the secret and protecting him. The mother faints while stating she's using all her remaining Qi to contact the team; Rin wonders if the visions Kou saw were also her doing but she tells them she's going to explain now the real reason why she was trying to hide her son: because he is the son of she, a Dai, and a Gorma, shocking the team; she further states that if the Gorma finds this out, they'll try to make him join them; even if they don't, then the Gorma blood inside Kou when he grows up will eventually make him turn into one; thus the reason she used the "Seal of Iron" on her son when he was 4 to seal the Gorma power within him! But soon, the seal will stop working; Kou must see his mother before he turns 10 or else he will turn into a Gorma by failing to do so. The Qi vision fades as she states Kou doesn't know anything; when Rin tries to ask when his birthday is, his mother states she won't be able to contact them anymore before vanishing with Rin calling out for her. The Dairanger contemplate Kou becoming a Gorma, Shoji stating its the saddest thing he's ever heard as Kazu wonders when his 10th birthday is while Ryo confirms they need to find him. Daigo wonders what the Gorma want with the abducted children in the meantime; but without warning Rin's grandfather Guhon returns, shocking Rin! In a quarry, the Heavenly Kings perform more chanting and rituals as Zydos tells the abducted children to dig deeper; Kou doing so amidst three others. One falls down and is whipped by a Cotporos, but Kou tries to stop it before being pulled away; Shadam torments Kou stating he can't change without his Kiba Changer while Zydos shows shock that Kibaranger was a kid. Kou asks Shadam what he intends to do with this hole as Gara states they'll obtain a fantastic power that will help them defeat the Dairanger once and for all! Shadam asks Kou why he hid he was Kibaranger but he spits in his face, leading to him getting slapped as Shadam states he has more secrets he wants to find out before ordering Fast-Talking Wanderer to get more children to finish the dig. In Rin's apartment, Guhon reveals he made a new weapon called the "Qiryoku Bazooka"; he sensed something was happening and brought it with, and while it isn't finished, it will help them save Kou. As the team takes the parts out of the box, Guhon states it can be used with all seven Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Balls; Rin states they thought there were only 6 including Kibaranger but Guhon states a seventh exists; Daigo asks if there's another Dairanger but Guhon states "not exactly" but the events are in motion regardless. Kazu asks what the seventh Lai-Lai Ball looks like; Guhon states it isn't round like there's and has a rough surface like a turtle shell, making him realize where it is! Kazu rushes to where it is, remembering Kameo and storms to his apartment, but he's cowering in fear; when Kazu checks, it's because his face has changed! Kameo is shocked as Kazu wonders if he has the turtle-shelled Lai-Lai Ball; but Kameo states that the gem was sparkling and he had no idea what was going on so he threw it away before cowering again as Kazu continues to ask where he threw it. At the same time, Fast-Talking Wanderer continues to abduct children with his fishing poll, leading to the other Dairanger to confront him about abducting Kou and the Gorma Minion threatening he'll catch them in the same way. In a field, Kazu and Kameo continue to look for the Lai-Lai Ball as Shoji contacts him about the Gorma Minion, leading to Qilinranger to join the battle. With the team together, the Fast Talking Wanderer throws another Tongue Twister Bomb: "Raw Wheat, Raw Rice, Raw Eggs", blowing up Tenmaranger. Ryuuranger decides to attack before he can do another attack but the Gorma Minion goes Dairen Rod Fishing, using his line to grab and steal the weapons one after another! They then try the Dai Busters for the same result and even the Big Wheel Blades only to lose all their weapons one after another. The team wonders how to defeat him without their weapons and try a Qiryoku Bomber, only for him to catch it and cast it back to the team blowing them up! Fast-Talking Wanderer wonders how they'll defeat him without their weapons as the team struggles up even as Guhon keeps working on the Qiryoku Bazooka. In the field, Kameo finally discovers the turtle-shell crystal and touches it, only to transform into a turtle! At the same time, Shadam keeps tormenting the captured children as Kou calls for his mother while digging with the others. One child eventually hits a stream of steam which emerges from the ground, making the Triumvirate rush to it and making the kids run. Touching it, Shadam smiles while Kou looks in fear and Shadam tells the kids to keep digging. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Viewership': 6.3% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger *Although Sugisaku Imagawa, the former actor portraying Kameo, appears in the recap of the episode, this is the first episode Kameo is played by Tomihisa Naruse, who played Yellow Owl in Choujin Sentai Jetman. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Fast-Talking Player footage) (Kibaranger footage) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura